Due to the beneficial effects of thiourea derivatives in many therapeutic areas such as anti-cancer, anti-bacterial, anti-fungal, anti-malarial and anti-tuberculosis, these compounds have acquired major action as a new drug agents. (Nur Illane Mohamad Halim et. al., 2011). Carbmides and carbamates derivatives have also been reported to possess significant anti-microbial, cytotoxicity, and anti-inflammatory activities (Irfan A. Mohammed et. al. 2010).
Although there are many antimicrobials and chemotherapeutics agents already available for the treatment of a wide range of infectious diseases, the emerging antimicrobial resistance demand the discovery of a new class of anti-bacterial agents. The antimicrobial resistance is considered a serious threat for health and it requires an alternative approach to its management. Based on this need, new drugs have been developed for the control of bacterial resistance and, some urea and thiourea derivatives are among them (P. Umadevi et al., 2012).
Thiourea derivatives have attracted the attention of several research groups due to their potential in medicinal chemistry. Moreover, it has been previously reported that by the introduction of halogen atoms to the pharmacophore structure of thiourea, the antimicrobial activity can be enhanced (Yildiz G{umlaut over ( )}Ulkok et. al., 2011).
The syntheses and evaluation of antibacterial activity of urea and several of its derivatives have been the subject of numerous investigations (Figueroa V. L. et. al., 2008).
The instant invention reports two new derivatives active against multiple drug resistant (MDR) bacteria Staphylococcus aureus, which cause many life threatening and common infections.